Rattle Diva
Rattle Diva is a popular musician for Big Green, until the Pandas and Giraffes joined Big Green, and she joined up with the Panda King and Giraffe King to form the Do-Re-Mi Band; later on, the Frogs would also join the band. When she plays, musical notes come out and go on top of people's heads like headphones. Everyone in Big Green loves her music. Biography Rattle Diva made her first appearance in Pandaffe Castle, where she performed a concert for all of Big Green. Unfortunately for her, Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray loved her music so much that they decided to join her on stage, ruining her concert; bitter and angry, she swore revenge on Big Green and left. She was later summoned by First Squad to help them fight against the pandas and giraffes at Pandaffe Castle. Rattle Diva would then double-cross them in retaliation for ruining her concert and join Panda King and Giraffe King in fighting against them. Ironically, her alliance with the giraffes and pandas led to their troops becoming too energized and getting stuck on clouds. After First Squad rescued them and apologized for ruining her concert, Rattle Diva forgave them and rejoined Big Green, in addition to the Panda King and Giraffe King. The three of them are then seen at the end of the episode playing music for First Squad as they train. In Frog Castle, it is revealed that Rattle Diva, Panda King, and Giraffe King have formed a group called the Do Re Mi Band and she is initially wary of First Squad when they come back stage to wish them luck (remembering what happened during her last concert); she makes them promise to sit quietly through the whole concert. Unfortunately, they are unable to keep this promise as they are summoned by Mr. No Hands to Frog Castle and she becomes very upset when they leave. Later on, she and the rest of the Do Re Mi Band are brought by Yaksha to rescue First Squad and they engage in a musical battle with the Frogs, eventually emerging victorious and making peace with them; she gladly accepts them as new additions to the band. Upon being asked to untie them, Rattle Diva playfully refuses First Squad and makes them fulfill their promise to quietly sit through one of her concerts, which they gladly do. Appearance Rattle Diva is tall and slim. She has pale creamy skin, large black eyes with mint green eye shadow, mint green lipstick, a heart shaped face with a small nose and a thin neck that is striped with mint green, baby pink and primrose yellow. She wears a long white dress what reaches the floor, which has a thin pink line going up the front, and has long sleeves with flared ends that are primrose yellow with mint green circles divided into quarters. She also has short fangs, which sometimes appear when she opens her mouth. This, the fact that Rattle Diva makes music, and her name may be a reference to the rattlesnake. She also wears a wig for her soft music. Her wig is black and styled into rollers fastened with white bands, with 2 strands left loose that reach her waist. However, she takes off her wig for rock and roll music, and also changes to a different outfit, which is a white sleeveless shirt, a white cape and white trousers. She is bald under her wig. She also helps First Squad with the Do Re Mi Band to give them energy when exercising. Personality Rattle Diva, as her name implies, is a diva and can be quite moody and sulky when people interrupt her concert, as seen in Pandaffe Castle. She can forgive people easily though, as seen in the same episode when she rejoined Big Green. Powers and Abilities Rattle Diva is a very good and very popular musician throughout all of Big Green and her music often takes the form of music notes that magically place themselves on people's heads like headphones, granting them new and seemingly boundless energy. By taking off her wig and transforming her costume, her music intensifies and becomes arguably more powerful, often taking the form of a rock star. By playing with the rest of the Do-Re-Mi-Band, she can create energy constructs out of her music in order to fight for her. These constructs can interact with other musical constructs of similar natures - such as those created by the Frogs - and the physical environment, making her a powerful warrior in the right setting. Gallery Photo684.jpg Photo705.jpg Music1.jpg|Rattle Diva playing her guitar Rattlediva1.jpg Nowig.jpg|Rattle Diva without her wig Rattledivafaraway.jpg|Rattle Diva in the distance Moonrattle.jpg|Rattle Diva sitting on a crescent moon Annoyed1.jpg|Rattle Diva looking annoyed Rattleannoy.jpg|Rattle Diva looking annoyed at Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray Back view of Diva.png|Back view Rattle Diva pouting.png Drum summoning wake up call.png|Diva being summoned Annoyed Diva walking off stage.png Diva yelling in anger.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Big Green Category:Classified Heroes Category:Recurring characters Category:Deuteragonists